boulevard of broken dreams
by xxmangafreakxx
Summary: Lovino is having the worst day in his life, but is there somebody who can get him out of the darkness.


**__I'm back with another oneshot. I started writing it for over a month ago, and have finaly finished it. So here it is hope you like it.**

**I don't own the song or the character**

* * *

_**Boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**I walk a lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

"god damn it! why does this always happen to me?"

Hey my name is Lovino Vargas. And once again I've lost my job. I'm walking down this cold and empty street. I doesn't know where I'll lead me, and that doesn't really matter.

Because there is nothing here I can call my home anyway. Earlier this day, I was kicked out of my apartment. I hoped that i could get some extra money from working overtime. But luck isn't on my side at all.

"I could ask Feliciano to let me stay at his house...no wait, he's living with that potato bastard" that option was out of question. I would never be able to live under the same roof as the potato bastard. What else can I do? I didn't even consider going to Fracis' I would fear for my life if I'd ever got near his house.

I had one option back...Bella. The walk to her house was painfully long. And if it wasn't bad enough, then it started to rain.

When i got to her house. I knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

I knocked again...still nothing.

"Bella, open the god damn door!" I shouted at the door. But not a single sound answered me. She probable wasn't home.

"you have the worst timing ever, for being out..." I muttered to myself.

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**When the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

It was cold, the rain fell down in strings. My hair and clothe was soaked, but I didn't really care. Almost everything was closet. The streets were dark. There wasn't even cars on the road. There was nothing I could do, my only option was to walk and hope that I found a solution at the end. But right now there seemed to be no light at end of the tunnel.

_**I walk alone **_

The wind was blowing, and the cold was setting in. I started to rub my hands together, to get some heat back. But as soon as there was just a little bit, the wind took it away. I cursed under my breath, as I pulled my collar up, and stuck my hands in the pockets. I looked up at the sky, at all the small stars blinking. I didn't notice the big puddle there was in front of me, so I stepped right into it. The water slipped trough my shoes.

"fuck" I stepped out of the puddle, and shook my shoe to get some of the water off.

Could this day be worse?

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone **_

I leaned up against one of the streetlights, one of the few places where I could actually see the things around me. I looked at the ground and saw my shadow, the black copy of myself. The only thing that wouldn't leave me no matter what. It was always staying by my side. I just stood and stared at the figure on the ground. It was so quiet that I could actually hear my own heartbeat. It was slow and calm, just like -this is gonna sound pathetic- just like the falling snow.

As I continued to walk. I watched my shadow fade away in front of me, for then to come back from behind, as I passed another streetlight. The loneliness was taking over. Normally I liked being alone, but this was too much. There wasn't even a sound of a bird, in the distance. Why weren't there any people on the streets? Why did the town feel so deserted.

_**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
**_

Maybe this was suppose to happen, maybe this was the world getting back on me, for the things I've done. Stop, stop, what is wrong with me? Is it the loneliness that's affecting me? When did I start to think like that.

I noticed that in front of me, was the road splitting in two. One way leading to the port, the other longer into the city. I took the port, I would probably be able to see at least some seagulls down there.

The road to the port was mostly dark, except one streetlight. Something on the ground before the light caught my attention. I picked it up, and noticed that it was a little fishing knife. I stuck it in my pocket, maybe it was gonna be useful later.

The port was just as empty as the rest. I looked over the water, there was a lot of waves, because of the wind. I walked over, standing on the edge. Looking right into the water. A strong blow of wind pushed me over, and I fell right into the darkness. The cold water surrounded me faster then I could think. I was thrown from side to side, by the waves. I fought my was to the surface. And onto the ground again. The water seem to have waken me up, but now I was freezing even more. I made my way to a place where there was no wind. I sat up along a wall. And I sat there for quiet a while.

_**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone **_

Was I still alive? God I wasn't sure anymore. I couldn't fell the rain. The cold had faded away. My body felt awfully peaceful. Was I in heaven? or maybe hell? I'd let my head fall back looking up at the sky. My surroundings haven't changed at all.

I moved my hand over my head to catch the raindrops that were still falling. My skin looked almost white compared to the dark blue night sky.

Maybe this was just how the wold looked like when you where dead. Just the same fucked up world as always. I knew that nobody would miss me. I was just Feli's grumpy, big mouthed brother, that no one cared about. But if I was dead, then I wasn't able to feel pain. I stuck my hand in the pocket, grabbing the knife I took earlier. I used both hands to open the blade, I almost didn't have the strength to do that. The knife shines a little in the blinking streetlight. I pulled my sleeve up, revealing my arm. I placed the blade on my arm, moving it. It cut through the skin as if it was nothing, leaving a long string of red behind. I didn't feel the the cut, the pain came afterward. I pressed my hand to the cut, so the blood splashed all over it. I felt the pain, than meant I was still alive. But I wouldn't be much longer if nobody found me. Silent tears fell from my eyes, and mixed with the blood as they hit my hands. This was going to be the end. All alone, in a place like this.

"what have happened to you? Let me help you" my thoughts were interrupted by a voice from above me. I looked up the see a worried and friendly face, and an outstretched hand.

_**I walked alone**_

* * *

_****_**There it was, hope you liked it. Please review, and let me know what you think, it'll make me really happy. **

**until next time **


End file.
